Cheer
by NotSorry
Summary: Blaine had a thing for cheerleaders.


**I really have no idea. I mean, I was sitting, watching TV the other night, and I just started writing. I didn't even have a plot in mind. So this is the result, and I really don't know where it came from. Characters might seem a bit (very) OOC and odd, and, I swear to God, I'm sorry.  
This is a weird fic that is unrealistic and odd. In my opinion. But I always look for the flaws in my writing. I don't know whether that is a good or bad thing. **

**Anyway, I don't own Glee (crap).**

**Also, I'm starting high school **(a whole year late. How did that happen?)** tomorrow **(what kind of school starts on a Friday, even if it is just an orientation?)** with my best friend, her ex-boyfriend, ****without**** my other best friend **(Hi, Michael, if you're reading this! I'll miss you!)** and it sucks.  
It sucks because I've spent the last two days of my summer holiday my teacher-mother's staffroom, without internet **(except FF mobile, thank God)** writing this, watching a bit of **_Glee_** on my laptop, bit of **_Avatar: The Legend of Aang,_** and listening to Adam Lambert and Emilie Autumn. With really uncomfortable earphones. That don't block out the conversations all these teachers are having. Dammit!**

_**This story is dedicated to Georgia, for being the reason I wanted to go that school in the first place. I'm blaming you if I hate it. Just saying.**_

Blaine had a thing for cheerleaders. This was a fact that Wes and David teased him mercilessly for, though, being the brilliant and fantastic friends they were, they sat through hours of cheerleading tournaments on TV with him, pretending to listen to his comments on certain guys bodily features while they were really just watching for the girls. Sometimes, though, they had to remind him that they were straight. He wasn't buying it.

As Wes and David were settling down to for another night of watching hot girls in short skirts, Blaine announced that this was the national championships. Wes nodded and fixed his eyes on the TV as they zoomed in on a group of girls doing stretches. They were wearing white and red, and the commentator said that they were McKinley High, and were the running champions for the last five years. David hummed in appreciation and his eyes scanned the group of girls until it showed the boys. Blaine leaned forward. His eyes were locked on a slender, pale boy who seemed to be putting on a microphone.

"_Rumour has it that Coach of the Cheerios, Sue Sylvester, will be involving live music this year..."_

The pale boy bent over and Blaine choked on his drink. Wes and David sniggered but he ignored them, seemingly mesmerized on the back of the boy's uniform.

Then the Cheerios took their positions and the boy started singing, in French, and even the straight boy's were focusing on him. For the whole fourteen minutes, all three of them were staring at the boy on the screen, eyes wide and jaws dropped as his angelic (Blaine's words) voice filled the room through the speakers. Also, Blaine thought as the boy did a complicated move and exposed the pale skin of the lower back; his dancing wasn't too bad, either.

When the Celine medley was over, Blaine finally tore his eyes off the screen and looked at Wes. "Wes, McKinley is, like_, an hour away_. Did you _hear_ that voice? Imagine that voice in the Warblers. We haven't had a countertenor in _years_."

Wes nodded, but frowned. "Blaine, no matter how close he lives, that doesn't mean he's going to magically transfer here."

The lead singer gave him an exasperated look, and noticed that the Coach of the boy's team was being interviewed. Then the singer was there, and Blaine made himself remember his name- _Kurt Hummel_. Then the boy did a surprisingly sexy high kick and ran off.

"But he's so _hot_." he whined as Wes shook his head.

* * *

Within a week, Blaine had shown the clip of Kurt Hummel singing to all the Warblers, and many of them agreed with him- a voice like Hummel's could get them all the way to Nationals next year. But Wes forbade any spying, or trying to contact him with any intentions of bringing him to the Warblers.

But that didn't stop Blaine looking him up on the internet.

He'd gotten to Warblers practise early, thinking about the boy he'd been slightly obsessed with for months. He'd only ever seen that one Celine medley, but when he heard that McKinley High was his competition for Sectionals, he needed to know if he was in New Directions.

Blaine grinned as he found a whole YouTube channel for the opposing glee club, and quickly went to work finding the videos that featured Kurt.

The rest of his teammates walked in during his third viewing of _Le Jazz Hot_ and he didn't even notice them. "Blaine?"

He stared at the screen.

"Blaine?"

Still staring.

"Blaine! It's Kurt Hummel! He's here!"

The singer jumped up, closed his laptop and looked around frantically. "Where? Where?"

Wes snorted and grabbed Blaine's laptop, and the boys gathered around as the clip started again.

* * *

Kurt Hummel was unhappy at school. Of course, he loved Glee club and the Cheerios, because they gave him a chance to do what he loved- to sing. But there were only so many slushy facials and dumpster tosses he could take before he snapped. Being shoved into lockers didn't help, either.

So Kurt researched other schools in the area for weeks until he found Dalton Academy. It seemed like the perfect school for him, with the zero-tolerance bullying policy, the Warblers and he would even be seen in their uniform. He talked to his father about it, and he assured his son that the second things got too much for him, he would organize a tour for Kurt and see if transferring was really what he wanted.

The kiss was his breaking point, and within days, Kurt was being taken around by a secretary, who was showing off all of the greatest aspects of the school.

"And this is the music room... Oh! It seems the Warblers are in practise." The old woman looked at the papers in her hands. "It says here that you were interested in joining. Would you like to meet them?" Kurt pursed his lips, and nodded, following the woman to the door.

"Boys?" she called, opening the door. "You have a visitor." There were a few murmurs from inside the room, and the sound of a laptop snapping shut. "Boys," the secretary said as Kurt stepped into the doorway. "This is Kurt Hummel. He's thinking about transferring to Dalton."

The room was silent. Nobody spoke, or mover- the Dalton Academy Warblers were all staring at Kurt with looks of shock, astonishment and awe. The countertenor raised his eyebrow, slightly uncomfortable under their gazes.

The secretary frowned, and a boy stood up, and the gay part of Kurt noted that he was fairly handsome. "Um, Mrs Brown, if you like, we'd be happy to take over the rest of Kurt's tour."

Mrs Brown looked taken aback, but nodded and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her. As soon as it clicked shut, the room went silent again. The boys were staring at Kurt. It was making him uncomfortable.

"Uh, hi?"

The boy who had spoken walked over to Kurt and grinned. "Kurt Hummel. You're actually here. Holy shit."

Kurt took a step back. "Okay. Uh, please explain why you're all staring at me. Is there something wrong with my hair?" He automatically lifted his hand to adjust his bangs, but Wes held up his hand, still grinning like an idiot. A handsome boy with gelled back curly hair stood up, from his place right in front of the closed laptop, and walked over to Kurt, a starstruck look on his face.

"Oh my god. You're Kurt Hummel. I'm- We're all really big fans." He bit his lip and Kurt raised his eyebrows, mouth opening a little bit. The original boy spoke up, because the curly guy seemed lost for words.

"Kurt, I'm Wes. What Blaine here is talking about is... Well, we've been looking for a way to get you to join us since we saw your Celine medley at the cheerleading nationals last year."

Kurt gasped, and took another step back. His eyes widened in horror. "You've seen that? You've all seen that?" he demanded, glancing around the room. The boys were nodding enthusiastically. "Oh, crap." he whispered. "Why?"

There was a pause, and Wes was about to speak until a boy who had been sitting next to him called from the back. "We all know about you because Blaine needs an excuse to stare at your ass!" There were scattered laughs from around the room, and the curly-haired boy, Blaine, blushed. "Shut up, David." He looked at Kurt and smiled charmingly. "Don't pay attention to them. So, uh, I'm Blaine. It's... Actually really cool to meet you, Kurt. I, uh, am kind of jealous of your voice."

Kurt stared at him for a moment, then got out his phone and dialled a number. Blaine looked at him as he held up a finger for him to pause. "Hello? Mercedes? Put me on speaker. Are you all of you there? Perfect. Okay, I'm at Dalton Academy. Shut the fuck up Rachel. Anyway, there's a young man here who I think you could all learn from." he shoved the phone towards Blaine. "Would you please repeat the last thing you said to New Directions?" Blaine raised an eyebrow, took the phone and said. "Hello, Kurt's glee club. I'm Blaine Anderson, and I am jealous of Kurt's voice. I think that's what he wanted me to say... Who are you? Hi. No, I'm not a spy. Goodbye." He hung up and handed the phone back to Kurt, who looked very satisfied with himself, though still slightly confused and wary of the boys in the room.

"Thanks for that, Blaine. Now, can you explain what the hell you're talking about?"

* * *

When the secretary knocked on the door, and said there was a guest, Blaine didn't really care, but closed the laptop that he was using to watch Kurt Hummel and his friend sing _4 Minutes_. He wasn't really paying attention to the new kid until he heard the name. _Kurt Hummel._

Everyone's heads snapped up at the name and the boy- the boy who they all had been spying on mere seconds ago- stepped into the doorway, ever-so-slightly nervously. Blaine froze. His mind went into overdrive and he asked David to pinch him. Kurt Hummel was standing in the doorway of the music room. Kurt Hummel was just metres away from him. And, oh god, he was even more attractive in real life.

His hair was even more perfect- the soft brown silk that Blaine was wanted to run his hands through.

His skin- his beautiful, flawless porcelain skin that was perfectly kept and he wondered how soft it would feel if he ever got the chance to touch it.

And his body- those perfect legs were outlined perfectly in a pair of skin-tight, black jeans with sliver embroidery around the pockets. His top half was covered in a dark grey tight, plain yet obviously designer shirt that reached his elbows and a black leather vest. He was wearing knee high boots with heels and black leather fingerless gloves.

But it was his face that got Blaine- instead of looking confident and so sure of himself like he did when he was performing, there was a slight vulnerability in his eyes as the Warblers stared at him in wonder. Blaine felt kind of bad about the way they were treating him, so when Wes was acting like he was about to ask for Kurt's autograph, Blaine stood up. Unfortunately, he couldn't control himself and he felt like a preteen who was being faced with a shirtless Taylor Launter.

When he said that he was jealous of Kurt's voice- how he wished he were that talented- Kurt looked so disbelieving and shocked, then had made Blaine repeat those words to his own Glee club, who should have known how talented he was, it confused Blaine. Didn't they appreciate him? It didn't make sense.

Blaine didn't know how to explain to Kurt about how they all knew who he was. How could he explain that he was watching cheerleading just to check out all the hot guys? How could he explain that he had wanted to crash a New Directions glee meeting just so he could talk to Kurt about the Warblers (and to actually meet him, too) and how could he explain that he was insanely attracted to him?

He didn't know, but started by saying, "Uh, I don't think we all need to be here. Wes, David, can you come with me and Kurt?" he turned to the countertenor who was still looking uncomfortable. "We'll explain during your tour."

A thing about Blaine- everyone knew who he was at Dalton. Everyone knew he was the lead of the Warblers and that he was gay and that he'd been obsessed with a cheerleader he'd never met from McKinley for months. So when Blaine was seen with his two best friends and the boy who looked too much like his crush to not be him, people stared, made comments that confused the poor boy further and generally embarrassed the curl-haired boy.

They didn't end up explaining during the tour, because of all the interruptions by the Dalton boys who all seemed to know who Kurt was, so at the end Blaine bought him and coffee and they sat down. "This is so wrong." Kurt was the first to speak; his was voice quiet yet full of wonder. "All those boys knew who I was. They actually acknowledged me. It wasn't right."

Wes frowned, and was about to say something when Blaine interrupted. "You're gay, aren't you Kurt?" At the boy's wince, Blaine remembered back to before he went to Dalton, when he tried to act straight around strangers because it was easier and safer. "Don't worry, Kurt. We're not going to judge you here."

The boy looked him in the eyes and nodded, but there was pain in there and Blaine asked his friends to excuse him and Kurt. David told him that he really hoped Kurt would join the Warblers, Wes gave him a pat on the back (Blaine almost felt his heart break when Kurt tried not to flinch away) and they were gone, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone.

"I'm gay, too, you know." Blaine said after a while, and Kurt looked up, startled, then nodded, looking back down.

Blaine waited a few minutes for Kurt to speak.

"I'm to only... out gay at my school. It's not good- I... I'm the bottom of the foodchain, and it's gotten worse since I joined Glee club. There's one boy, he seems to have made it his life's ambition to make mine a living hell." Kurt, Blaine noticed, was trying to blink back tears. Without thinking, he leaned over and grabbed his hand.

"Is that why you're checking out Dalton? Because we'd accept you here- surely you've seen that. We have a zero-tolerance bullying policy, and to be honest, no-one really cares that you're gay. Here at Dalton, we're not defined as 'gay' or 'straight' or any other stereotype- I'm just Blaine, and you'd be just Kurt."

Kurt locked eyes with Blaine for a moment, and a tear fell down his cheek, but he nodded in thanks and smiled slightly. Blaine grinned, and squeezed Kurt's hand once before pulling it back and taking a sip of his coffee. "Now, let me explain to you about the cheerleading thing."

* * *

Kurt was laughing. He was actually laughing properly, not faked at all. Even more, he was in the company of boys his age, and none of them were uncomfortable about the fact that he was gay. In fact, he found, there were three other gay boys other than Blaine in the Warblers.

Wes and David had come back after a while, just as Blaine had finished his long story about the fact that he was researching Kurt after Nationals and had found all the videos of him. He'd shown them to the Warblers and when Kurt showed up, they were watching his and Mercedes' performance of _4 Minutes_. Blaine was the one, he admitted, that got showed them the videos because he thought Kurt looked cute (actually, he thought Kurt looked sexy in them, but there was no way he was going to tell him that) and he felt a surge of happiness when Kurt blushed at the words. Wes helpfully commented on the fact that Blaine seemed to like watching videos of Kurt when he was alone in this room with the door locked, but he was ignored.

Then they took Kurt into the commons, where the Warblers were talking, and they actually cheered when Kurt came in. Kurt raised an eyebrow, feeling more confident now that he'd had a talk with Blaine. One boy, who Kurt later found out was called Elliot, ran over and gave Kurt a hug, shocking the other boy. "Thank you! Thank you! Now Blaine's going to shut up about you!"

"Or," David said, patting Kurt on the back. "He's going to spend even more time talking about you in the middle of the night while Wes and I are trying to sleep because now he's seen you up close and, worse still, touched you."

Wes groaned at this and slapped Blaine on the back of his head.

Kurt smiled.

Now, an hour later, he was sitting in the middle of a group of about twelve boys who were listening to his stories about New Directions. He'd never felt this accepted.

"Oh, crap." he said, glancing at the time. "I was supposed to be back at school an hour ago. At this rate, I'm going to miss glee club." He bade farewell to the boys, who told him to come back any time, and Blaine insisted on walking him to his car.

"Sorry about you getting held up," he said as Kurt unlocked his car. "We had a half-day today, and the Warblers view you as a shiny new toy."

"It's fine," Kurt said, shaking his head. "I actually had a great time. It's nice... To fit in. It's not like that at McKinley."

Blaine pursed his lips, taking in Kurt's appearance one more time. "So, what do you think? Are you going to transfer? It would be totally awesome if you did." He gave him a hopeful smile, and Kurt bit his lip.

"I'll have to think about it, Blaine. And... Thank you, you know. It's nice to know a gay guy can be happy in this part of the world."

He was about to get in his car, but Blaine grabbed his arm. "Can I have your number? So that if you don't come here, you can come to me if anything's wrong? Plus, it would be awesome if we could hang out more."

Kurt looked shocked (he'd never been asked for him number by a guy who wasn't family before) but swapped his phone with Blaine's, and put in the number.

The entire trip back to Lima, Kurt was grinning.

* * *

Exactly a week later, and Blaine had been talking to Kurt via text and was constantly checking his phone. Wes and David teased him, but he ignored them because he wasn't looking for a relationship with Kurt, really, he just wanted to be his friend and be there for him, because he knew better than anyone what it was like to feel completely alone.

"Any word on whether Kurt's going to transfer?" Wes asked as the three walked into Warblers practise. Blaine shook his head.

"I don't know. I mean, it would be so hard to leave his friends, even if he's being bullied. I think..." He looked around to make sure no-one was listening. "Guys, I think I saw a bruise on Kurt's shoulder yesterday. I don't know if he got it from bullying, but it worried me."

He was about to say more as they took their seats, but was interrupted by Elliot, who burst into the room grinning. "_Guess who I just saw?_" he asked the group of boys, who looked at him blankly. "Come on! Guess!"

"Your girlfriend?" Someone sniggered, but was ignored.

"No! Look, guys, the whole point is to-"

"Hello? I'm looking for the Warblers." a voice came from the doorway, and Elliot grinned, rolled his eyes, stepping aside to reveal Kurt. _And he was wearing the Dalton uniform_. "I was wondering if I could audition."

**So, please, make my first day of wearing a skirt that Kurt would burn and a horrible, ill-fitting blouse bearable by reviewing- it would mean a lot to me! You'd want reviews, too, if you had to wear an orange skirt for the next five years! **

**Or, you know, just review for the sake of reviewing. I don't really care.**

**With much love and an orange skirt,**

**Me.**

**And my shared imaginary friend, Phillip, who was whispering random plot points in my ear as I wrote this. **


End file.
